1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a selectable one-way clutch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A selectable one-way clutch has been known as a one-way clutch such as one in which a selector plate arranged between a pocket plate and a notch plate is capable of switching a strut (engagement piece) in the pocket plate and a notch (engagement recessed portion) in the notch plate between an engagement state and a non-engagement state. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-077846 discloses a selectable one-way clutch used as a brake mechanism for overdrive (OD) lock-up, in which the inside thereof is provided with lubricant oil.
Here, the selectable one-way clutch enters the engagement state when the strut in the pocket plate is engaged with the notch in the notch plate. In the selectable one-way clutch disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-077846, however, there is a risk where the lubricant oil is collected within the notch and the strut is pushed back by the lubricant oil within the notch when attempting to rise, whereby the strut is not successfully engaged with the notch.
It is an object of the present disclosure to at least partially solve the problem in the conventional technology.